Rosas y Girasoles
by Headless Angel
Summary: Dentro de la florería, durante la vista semanal de Simon, podían dejar de lado los papeles que el mundo de los hechiceros les había dado. Se convertían en un par de chicos, casi, normales. Drabble para el día uno del Carry On Countdown.


AU dónde Lucy está viva y Simon tiene un hogar al cual regresar.  
Situado en el verano después del quinto año.

* * *

Baz no necesitaba un estúpido trabajo de verano.

En realidad, ni siquiera necesitaba el dinero. Por Crowley, su familia era una de las más poderosas del mundo de los hechiceros. Obviamente tenían dinero. Más del que podrían gastar en toda una vida.

Pero allí estaba, usando una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas y un estúpido delantal blanco y almidonado. Seguramente su padre había pensado que hacerlo trabajar en una florería era muy hilarante. Jaja. Que buen sentido del humor.

No le encontraba la gracia.

Su madrastra le había conseguido el empleo. Ella y la señora Greenwood, la dueña de la florería, eran conocidas. Cuando la dulce anciana  
comentó que necesitaba ayuda, Dafne le ofreció a Baz.

Aunque debía admitir que era un trabajo bastante fácil. Sólo tenía que cumplir los pedidos y asegurarse que las flores no se murieran. Aquello le dejaba con mucho tiempo libre alejado de su familia, lo cual era perfecto.

Básicamente se dedicaba a leer, escuchar música y hablar sobre flores con señoras que eran bastante amables. La paga valía la pena. (Su familia tenía dinero. Pero si gastaba lo que él mismo había ganado, no podían reprocharle nada.) No tenía, objetivamente, motivo alguno quejarse.

Excepto por un cliente habitual.

Cómo si no hubiera tenido suficiente de Simon Snow siguiéndolo durante el curso escolar, ahora lo tenía que aguantar allí afuera. Cada semana, sin falta, el chico iba a comprar meda docena de rosas rojas. Un encargo de su madre.

Ver a Snow fuera de Watford resultaba extraño e inquietante a la vez. Para empezar, se comportaba totalmente diferente. Baz rememoró su primer encuentro de aquel verano, justo una semana después del fin de cursos.

Él estaba regando unos girasoles. La pequeña campana, que estaba colgada en la puerta, emitió un tintineo y Baz dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender al recién llegado. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con los aburridos ojos azules de Simon.

Ojos que estaban abiertos cómo platos. El chico dorado se encontró luchando contra sí mismo para recuperar su capacidad de hablar. Baz lo ayudó cómo sabía hacerlo.

—Usa tus palabras, Snow.

Y naturalmente, las mejillas del mencionado se enrojecieron.

— ¿Q-qué estas tramando Baz?

Baz sólo rodó los ojos. No esa mierda otra vez.

—Nada. Estoy trabajando ¿Vas a comprar flores o a continuar mirándome con esa cara de bobo?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, cómo intentando expulsar a Baz de ella.

—Flores. Necesito rosas, seis rosas rojas... Por favor. — agregó.

—Ok. Iré por ellas.

Simon le sonrió, casi con timidez. A él, Basilton Pitch, su supuesto enemigo.

Aquel encuentro casual fue el inicio de algo nuevo para ambos. El verano había llegado para poner sus mundos, ese mundo que se veían obligados a compartir, incluso si a ninguno le gustara demasiado la idea, de cabeza.

Dentro de la florería, durante la visita semanal de Simon, podían dejar de lado los papeles que el mundo de los hechiceros les había dado. Se convertían en sólo un par de chicos, casi, normales.

Tenían pláticas casuales mientras Baz preparaba el encargo de Simon. Hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. En esas ocho semanas se conocieron muchísimo más que en los cinco años de compartir habitación.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Snow? —dijo Baz una tarde.

—Escúpela

—He visto los jardines de tú casa, están llenos de rosas. ¿Por qué tu madre te encarga que compres más?

La cara de Snow se puso pálida. Esa pregunta había sido un error. Estúpida curiosidad.

—Mi mamá... Perdió su magia cuando nací. Fue un poco traumático para ella. Comenzó a ver a un terapeuta mágico y le recomendó buscarse algo que la distrajera. Escogió la jardinería, siempre le gustaron las flores. —contestó Snow, hablando lento.

—Oh... ¿Entonces?

—Le gusta tener un jarrón con rosas sobre la mesa...

No dijo nada más. Baz sintió que él si debía hacerlo.

—Mi madre nunca fue muy adepta a las flores. Pero, Crowley, amaba los girasoles.

— ¿De verdad?

Había ilusión en la voz del chico. Natasha Pitch era una leyenda para los magos. Y conocer pequeños detalles cómo aquel era fascinante. La volvían mucho más humana.

—Te lo juro. Mi padre siempre le llevaba un ramo en su aniversario.

—Que hermoso.

A Baz también le gustaban los girasoles. Le hacían recordar momentos felices. También, por lo brillantes que eran, le recordaban a Simon. Quizá debiera regalarle uno...

— ¿Sabes Baz? Creo que las rosas son sólo una excusa para hacerme salir de casa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mis veranos siempre son solitarios, ya sabes. Mi padre y toda esa mierda con el Aquelarre. Supongo que Mamá me hizo salir para que yo pudiera conseguirme un amigo.

Con la palabra "Amigo" Simon se sonrojó violentamente. A Baz le dio ternura. Él no quería ser precisamente un amigo para el chico dorado pero que este lo considerase así era un comienzo.

— ¡Perdón! Olvidé que me odias.

El vampiro era quien había "olvidado" que odiaba al chico. En una semana más, estarían de regreso en Watford. Adiós verano, hola otoño. ¿También iba a morir su amistad incipiente?

—Snow... Simon, no te odio. Estoy cansado de fingir que lo hago.

Antes de que Baz pudiera notarlo, el otro joven se había dejado las rosas a un lado para acercarse a abrazarlo con fuerza. Simon Snow de verdad iba

— ¡Me llamaste Simon! ¡Y yo tampoco te odio, aunque a veces eres un pesado!

Baz lo apartó con un empujoncito.

—No te acostumbres.

Tomó un girasol entre sus manos y se lo ofreció ceremoniosamente a Simon, quién volvió a tener las mejillas tan rojas cómo manzanas.

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó el vampiro.

—Amigos. —dijo el joven mientras tomaba la flor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí está mi primer día del Countdown. (Atrasado xD en Wattpad si lo subí a tiempo.) Esto es feo, creo. Estoy cansada e hice lo mejor que pude.

Escogí Girasoles para Baz porque significan: "Eres mi Sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol yo me giraré siempre hacia tí.

Las rosas de Simon fueron por aquello de " Rosebud boy"


End file.
